


Vanilla Creamy Loving

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Archieverse-Vanilla the Rabbit had been a longtime ally of Sonic's forces as well as friendly with her favorite mechanic  'Tails', feeling lonely in her adult years and yearning for the touch of a handsome male such as him, she decides to put together a little 'Arrangement' with the intention of seducing him. If only she knew how virile Foxes can be, and how easily it is for bunny rabbits to be frisky to the point of wanting to 'Expand the Family'.
Relationships: Cream the Rabbit & Miles "Tails" Prower, Miles "Tails" Prower/Vanilla the Rabbit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Making Love to a Milfy Rabbit (Tails x Vanilla)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Vanilla Flavor Dipping**

**Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise**

**By Azure/For Cinephilliac**

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter One- Making love to a Milfy Rabbit (Tails x Vanilla the Rabbit)**

******

Somewhere out there in the world of Mobius, Anthropomorphic animal humanoids live in relative harmony whenever they're not threatened by the forces of Doctor Robotnik. Freedom fighters live scattered all over tending to various duties assigned to them in order to help, some have family members that are uninvolved in the conflict yet still yearn for the company by others, in the more intimate of ways. This involved a certain Rabbit mother of Cream the Rabbit; Vanilla the Rabbit. She was a lonely older woman who had supported Sonic and his allies for quite some time and was now feeling the gnawing sting of lovesickness in the form of their resident Two-tailed mechanic; Miles Power. Otherwise known simply as Tails.

Hence the phone call she made asking for his help, Vanilla was one thirsty bunny alright, and she was looking right out the window as the fox lad himself hopped out of his plane wearing a dashing look on his face as he came towards her house.

*****

"Ooohh, here he comes.~ He is really so very charming and handsome now that's reached legal age, and he was already adorable to begin with.~" Came the soothing motherly voice of Vanilla the Rabbit, a tall yet lovely female rabbit and lone mother of Cream.

The woman bit down on her bottom lip with eyes drifting into a half-lidded stare of lust at Tails. She was feeling rather anxious herself and getting excited over this arrangement she's made with Tails, she has since been enamored with Cream's friend after meeting the rest of Sonic's forces one time while they were battling the forces of evil. She housed them and provided them hospitality and lodging before they got back out there in the fight, but one Freedom Fighter, in particular, had caught her wandering and made her heart skip a few dozen beats as if she were a young maiden falling in love again.

In this case, the one she had her eye on was Tails the Fox, AKA Miles Prower. Meeting him so long ago he captured her heart as a growing child. Now he was a bit taller and more strapping in the looks department, he was legal and still youthful in appearance. Wearing a pair of goggles over the top of his head and a scarf around his neck he made others like Mina Mongoose and even Cream herself turn into putty when passing them by. This was not limited to a lonely lovesick woman like Vanilla Rabbit, who hasn't had a good man in many years at this point, but she was hoping that'll change with the sudden invitation she sprung upon him in the name of helping her around the house.

*Ding dong*

Her doorbell rang and Vanilla all but rushed over to the front door to open up, revealing Tails standing in the doorway greeting her with a friendly smile.

"Hey there, Miss Rabbit, long time no see, eh? Heh, I'm here to help out with the plumbing as you asked." Tails greeted with a cheery smile making Vanilla's heart race into her chest.

"Ah, Tails, It is so good to see you again. Thank you for accepting to help me, I can't get Cream to take care of matters like that, but she speaks so very highly of you and your knowledge of machinery." She greeted, barely able to contain herself as she let the tall anthropomorphic fox inside her house, checking his ass as his tails trailed behind him.

"Pft, if anything I should be thanking you for giving me something to do. Things have been boring lately and Sonic's off somewhere around Mobius doing who-knows-what with Amy. Alright, point me in the direction of those broken pipes then, Ma'am.~" Tails asked and Vanilla guided him over into the basement where she revealed her damaged water heater system.

For Tails, this was as easy as counting equations in his sleep, but still, he liked to take his time with it and stay in Vanilla's company for as long as possible. There was just something about the motherly Rabbit that made him feel like he was at 'Home' in a manner of speaking. As he pulled out a toolbox full of mechanical do-dads Vanilla took to washing up some laundry nearby in her dress.

Tails found his eyes veering over in her direction once she bent down, unknowingly to him, she purposely did in a way that showed off a pair of thigh-high fishnet leggings around her legs.

"Nnghh!" He yelped comically and blushed up a storm before turning his attention back to the water heater downstairs. He was honestly hoping that his dick didn't start pushing out from inside of his fur, Vanilla stayed that way to organize the clothes keeping her rump sticking out, amplifying the effect it was having on Tails even more so. 'Huuuuhh! When was....did Miss Rabbit always look that....stunning? She has always worn those around her feet, right?' Tails wondered as he looked back over in her direction checking out the fullness of her rump as it pushed up into the skirt of her velvet dress.

'I better focus on this for right now.' Tails thought and struggled to get back to work fixing the water heater.

*

In no time at all, he finished making all the repairs necessary, which earned a free dinner courtesy of Vanilla who had been so grateful she even offered him a soothing shoulder massage after it was done. Tails honestly didn't know what to think of that offer and simply said 'Yes' to it, feeling funnier between his legs the longer he looked at the vivacious-looking mother rabbit gazing into his eyes with those alluring brown orbs as she smiled at him.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Vanilla had been purposely placing herself in precarious situations just to get some assistance from Tails while showing him certain assets of her body. First, she had him help her unscrew a stubborn jar lid using his hands, giving him a flash of her cleavage from the cusp of her dress. This nearly made Tails drop the jar of pickles onto the ground when he saw that and felt his erection stir. Later, while he was busy checking the gas gauges outside, Tails noticed that the lovely woman had bent down from the waist making her butt stick out as she tended to the flowers in her garden. he nearly choked the longer he stared at that heart-shaped rump of hers pushing out into modest sunflower dress. Tails felt like he saw every curve it had, making him nearly dial the gas gauge go up by fifty by mistake.

Lastly, she had laid herself down along a lawn chair out back fanning herself from the heat as he wrapped up the tuning of her lawnmower. To his surprise many of Vanilla's appliances and plumbing were in serious need of repair and tune-up, he couldn't help but think that they were tampered with a bit prior to his coming here. When he went to the backyard to question her about it, he paused in mid-step when seeing how much of her sunflower dress had been hiked up revealing her slender womanly legs leaning off from the sides of her patio chair in recline.

"Mmhp! Reel it in,Tails....reel it in! Nnnngh! It's like she is doing all these things on purpose." He stammered to himself feeling squeamish and feeling his erection beginning to slide out from within his body. Clutching his groin and turning around to awkwardly stagger away back into the house, Tails looked back at Vanilla resting on the long chair, perking an eyebrow for he wondered if the woman's actions were actually on purpose.

A sly grin greeted his face until he was out of sight, when he was, Vanilla lifted an eyelid open watching him retreat into her house.

"Hmm, it looks like it's working. Fu fu fu fu.~" She mused whimsically, feeling ready to proceed to the next step as soon as Dinner was done with and she had an intimate moment alone with Tails. This made her glad she went out of her way to buy 'That' from an online store earlier this week.

*

Once Dinner came, Tails saw that Vanilla had reached over the table pretending to be clumsy and making her breasts push out further into the surface of her cleavage window belonging to her dress, this gave the hormone-driven Fox a sneak peek of those ripe perky breasts she had hidden behind modest frilly clothing. Tails tried keeping his fork from shaking in his right hand as she reached for the nearest bread roll across from him, the way she was shaking her body across her table to reach it made him want to tear his eyes away, but he couldn't out of growing desire.

At times like these, he wondered whatever became of Mister Rabbit, but then he found himself dismissing him entirely in favor of enjoying his time alone with this enamoring woman. Cream was still out and about, possibly with Sonic and the others while Tails was left here alone with her mother. Something about that train of thought made him feel increasingly anxious with a hint of arousal creeping up between his legs. He was so caught up in the thought that he failed to notice his cup spilling over his end of the dinner table.

"Tch! Oh man, now I got it all spilled over my legs, think I'll be smelling of grape-flavored wine for the rest of the night now." Tails frowned until he saw Vanilla immediately get out of her seat and rush over to him with a cleaning napkin in hand.

Before he had a chance to protest he was pulled back with his chair, facing her as she knelt down in front of him bringing the napkin down around his thighs in order to clean him up. Tails' muzzle became bright red with surprise and his arousal only deepened as he felt the woman's hands patting his pelvic area cleaning him up.

"Oooh, I'm so sorry about that, Tails. When I reached for that carrot bun earlier I somehow tucked the blanket too hard and made this happen." She apologized, whimpering in a rather cute way that made his heart ticker even more as he felt his thighs become clean.

'Don't' let it come out! Please don't let it come out....! The last time it did Amy had a freakout and ran for the hills, Cream too...!' Tails thought gulping down his nervousness as he saw Vanilla wrap everything up and rise to her feet again.

"There, all better now, sorry again about that. Hehehe.~" She giggled merrily and turned back to her spot at the table, ready to go eat again until she heard Tails speak up.

"Say....about that massage you offered, is that still on the table?" He asked, hopefully feeling his growing urges call out to him from the touch of this lovely Rabbit Mother. Vanilla turned to face him with a soft surprise on her face and nodded sweetly with a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Of course, Tails, shoulder massages are perfect for stress relief after all. Allow me to properly 'treat' you for all the work you've done for me today and who knows, maybe we can become the best of friends.~" She giggled flirtatiously making the Fox growl with the ever-growing need for feeling this woman touch him downstairs again.

"I'll hold you to that, heh.~" Tails replied and resumed eating his dinner with a smile while trying to ignore the growing feeling of grandiose arousal he was having for the older woman.

Eventually, they finished eating and Tails offered to clean up the dishes for her as she cleaned the table. The two of them could feel electricity bridging between each other at this point; Tails feeling his growing attention for the woman increase exponentially when feeling her pat his crotch earlier to clean up the wine mess. Vanilla, from feeling his eyes on her body whenever she 'accidentally' bent herself over or flashed some leg and tits to his wandering blue eyes. She had honestly haven't been paid attention like that since the time before her marriage, and being a Bunny meant having a very high libido, with which hers had been long since ignored due to the dry-spell of her life as a single mother thus far.

Now, however, it was time to make a change, and Vanilla felt she was ready to go through with this, hoping that Tails wouldn't reject her too harshly if it didn't pan out. Once she was done wiping the table in circles, she went over to creep behind Tails' ear and whisper to him in a rather seductive way.

"Meet me in my bedroom, Miles Prower, there I will begin the 'Massage therapy' treatment I offered you. Hope you like it, considering how 'Magical' you found my hands to be earlier.~" She whispered salaciously making the hairs on his fur stand up on end as she turned away to go upstairs into her bedroom.

Miles felt his jaw drop and his crotch stiffen even more now after hearing that.

'Is it just me...or does this sound like it's a lot more than a massage?' He thought, feeling his hormones telling him to crave the older woman and go ravish her. Thoughts of about all the little incidents earlier today ran through his mind, making his blush deepen as he started making for the stairs, ready to see what this lovely woman really had in store for him.

******

Arriving upstairs and knocking on her bedroom door, Miles saw it open from the side revealing a dimly lit room filled with scented candles and smelling of a relaxing aroma. Walking in, he noticed that Vanilla kept herself hidden from the side while wearing a bathrobe around herself, making it highlight her voluptuous feminine figure curved to hourglass proportion.

"Mmppp! M-Miss Rabbit? Am I...going to be receiving that shoulder massage on your bed over there? Nice decorations, by the way, the velvet really makes the scene...romantic." He pointed out in a shaky voice, clutching his crotch again amidst the giggling coming out of Vanilla's voice.

"Of course, go right over there and sit down, Tails. Be sure to cover your eyes first though, I want this part....to be a surprise for you, okay?" She purred and closed the door letting the entire bedroom stay in partial darkness as he made his way over to the satin-covered bed.

'Y-yep! This is definitely something else entirely.' Tails pieced together as he sat himself down at the foot of the bed, waiting with hands covering his groin and eyes closed peacefully while Vanilla quietly crept over from behind.

He felt the soft hands of the older woman softly massage his shoulders with tender gentle strokes, making him shudder slightly. Vanilla smiled to herself, enjoying the fact that she was having this effect on Tails and admiring his nicely-toned physique and his slender figure while squeezing her fingers around the edges of his arms. She took to rolling her hands sensually along his shoulders for a few minutes, making him more relaxed and having his erection go back down between his legs.

'Aah, that is a relief, it's gone. And this massage is wonderful, I'm starting to think I probably had the wrong idea about all of this after all.' He wondered with a soft smile on his face and felt Vanilla's hands leave his body, making him turn his head to the side until she spoke.

"Tails....I think It's time to make the 'Real' date begin.~ I hope you like what you see." She purred, making his eyes go wide and the blush on his face return in full force.

Vanilla was still partially obscured by shadow thanks to the lack of lighting in this bedroom, she stood up and got off the bed, pulling down her bathrobe entirely and calling for Tails to turn in her direction making his mouth fall open in surprise.

"Well? What do you think, Tails?" Vanilla asked, raising her slender arms over her head allowing the womanly curvatures of her lovely frame come out even more as she stood semi-naked, wearing sexy lingerie over her entire body with fishnet stockings around her long slender legs. She had hourglass proportions like Tails guessed, from having a slim curvy waist to wide baby-bearing hips and a heart-shaped ass for enjoyment.

The lingerie nightie she was wearing really brought out her curves with the added benefit of seeing her vanilla pink nipples peeking out through the cups of her corset. Vanilla had a rocking pair of D-cup sized titties with slender legs and an exotic alluring look in her made-up eyes. She had put on eye-shadow earlier making her look more regal and charming, which Tails found increasingly attractive.

"You look...amazing, Miss Rabbit....! A-are you trying to seduce me perhaps?" Tails asked and saw the lovely Rabbit woman lower her hands and walk over to him with swaying hips.

"Hmmm, is that what it looks like, Miles Prower? Because...." She traced a finger along his chest with a purr and a pair of bedroom eyes staring into his soul with a loving smile. Tails honestly felt his erection poking out from within his fur making him embarrassed while at the same time hornier beyond belief for this woman. "...that is certainly what it is,assuming you don't mind having an older woman and mother of one come onto you. I'd understand if I'm not your type, but I do hope you'll consider throwing this lonely older Bunny a carrot.~"

'H-holy....crud she is smoking hot! I-I must have her!' Tails thought, feeling his tails waggle a bit behind him as he reached for Vanilla's face, cupping it gently into his gloved hands and brought her up close to his chin.

"Well, you are one smoking hot Mama, let's say I am...how are you going to go about doing it? Seducing me, I mean.~" He teased making her eyes light up with a bright smile as she held his face into her hands, pulling him onto her lips for a sweet engaging kiss that made the fur on his body stand up straight.

Tails had only ever been kissed so many times in his life, suffice to say, hardly at all. This, however, was something for the books seeing as how he was making out with a gorgeous Rabbit Milf that had a crush on him. Still, in disbelief over it, his arms went slack soon after and his face made a goofy expression on him while Vanilla took to hungrily sucking out the saliva on his tongue and curving apart his lips in a sensual fashion.

"Mmhhmm.~ Hhhmmm....!~" She purred into his face, tasting his saliva some more and running her soft loveless hands around his head in an affectionate manner.

'I'm kissing him! I'm really making out with my crush! He's not fighting back or pushing me off saying he'd rather chase someone else, this is the greatest evening of my life!' Vanilla thought to herself, teeming with starstruck delight at feeling Tails beginning to kiss her back.

The two of them shared a hungry exchange of tongues and saliva mingling between each other in an open-mouthed kiss, building the tension between them the longer it went on. Vanilla savored the feeling of Tails starting to suck on her tongue in such an eloquent manner, he held onto her face gently cupping her face feeling her hum in delight until they eventually broke off with smiles abound.

"Hhmm, you are a really good kisser, Mister Prower." She said soothingly with bedroom eyes focused on him. Staring into his dazzled-looking face, Vanilla suddenly noticed something protruding from down between his legs making her eyes light up with excitement when she saw it. "Oh my, is that for me?~"

She was gesturing to his fully erect red penis sticking out from between his legs completely unsheathed and exposed before Vanilla's eyes. She admired its long turgid shape, noticing that it was elongated and lengthier than she imagined it to be, not that she was expecting it to be small by any means. Seeing her first real penis after how many years without it made Vanilla's inner sexual animal begin to kick up. Looking at Tails one last time and noting the embarrassed smile on his face, which she found cute, Vanilla decided to really and fully treat him beginning the next course of his special 'Reward' right off the bat.

"Heheheh, loops. It's just that you're so....beautiful, I couldn't help it after everything that's happened so far." Tails explained until Vanilla put a finger to his lips silencing him from speaking any further and did it in such a seducing way.

"Shush now, Miles. Let Mama Vanilla take proper care of you now." She hummed soothingly and brought herself further down onto the floor, kneeling at the foot of her bed with soft hands reaching for his penis ready to begin.

Vanilla wrapped both sets of fingers around the edge of Miles' throbbing large shaft, making him hiss in pleasure at the feeling of feminine digits curling around his length. He found himself biting down on his bottom lip when enjoying the feeling of the Bunny Milf's soft-touch gently making him stammer with fast-growing arousal. Vanilla smiled warmly at him with that sultry look still in her eyes and began pumping both of her hands along the smooth throbbing surface of his cock, making it throb steadily from within the surface of her palms like so. Miles felt his tails stiffen as they turned themselves around in a spiral, making it obvious how much he was savoring the feeling of her hands around his cock.

"Nnhhgghh! Oooohoh...! That feels amazing!~" Tails moaned, never having felt such a sensation in his life, making Vanilla feel encouraged even more as she started pumping her hands a little bit faster around his length. He was feeling them both squeezing tenderly around his shaft, cupping each set of fingers thoroughly around the throbbing red surface as she goes, the head was becoming wetter and the insides of his genitalia became stiffer with hot lust for the older woman.

Vanilla giggled a bit and started rubbing her palms more fluidly along Miles' shaft, squeezing it gently with an increasingly loving smile right on her face. She enjoyed his reaction and loved that he felt this towards her at all, it would make what she was about to do all the more pleasurable for him. Pushing her hands along the pulsating surface of his cock, she continued giving him a handjob with both left and right now rolling around all over the sides as it hardened. Feeling hot and bothered herself, she briefly pulled back, leaving him momentarily befuddled until he saw the lovely bunny woman peel down the cups of her corset making her luscious D-cups pop out with nipples in tow making Tails feel his ears puffing out steam as well as from his nostrils.

'Mmmmm!! I'm seeing somebody's body for the first time in my life! Vanilla...she's....stunning! I think I'm going crazy for her already!' He thought to himself as she brought her hands to the doughy sides of her tits, squeezing them salaciously between her palms in a provocative manner that drove Tails crazy with heightening lust.

"You want these, don't you? Fu fu fu fu.~" She mused then brought herself down upon his waist next, taking him by surprise for she had wrapped both of her mounds around the thick of his throbbing shaft, smothering them completely in the bountiful pillows that were her breasts.

The Fox instantly felt his tails straighten out with excitement when he felt those doughy orbs close in around his dick, Vanilla was squeezing them tenderly around him then sensually rolling them along in a spiraling tandem. She felt the warmth of his cock between her girls and it made her feel extremely horny already, that was saying a lot considering she was already hot and excited to start with. Keeping her hands fully pressed into the sides, she started pumping his thick long cock gingerly in synchronous thrusts of her breast. They pushed together at the same time, giving him a breast job as she had come to find out about over some books and online help with modern trends. She didn't do this with Cream's father at first, but now she was starting to see the appeal and making Miles Prower all the more aroused for it.

He was tilting back his head, breathing hotly with chest heaving tightly in an up and down fashion. His dick slid out then pulled back into her breasts with each bouncing movement she made, causing him no end of pleasure. He even grabbed the sides of the bed tightly, clutching them between his fingers as he feels the woman squeezing him even faster with each passing hump.

"Nnngghh....!*huff...huff..huff...!* Vanilla...!~" He groaned, training his face not to betray just how much he was enjoying this sensation. Through one half-open eye, he saw the gorgeous bunny woman smiling lecherously at him from below, making him fall in love with her right at the drop of the hat as she started ravenously sliding her tits along his shaft like so.

Tails began panting even louder now, feeling the need to cum the longer and harder Vanilla went at breast-fucking his cock. She kept herself in check even though she wanted to mount him right away and ride Tails to the end of the eternity with her body. Alas, she wanted until he was good and 'Ready' before thinking of giving him that treat.

"Mmhhmm, am I doing good, Miles? Is this everything you thought it was going to be?" She asked in a gentle yet motherly manner befitting of her seductive tone in voice, making Miles now have a Mommy fetish as a result.

"Y-Y-yes! B-b-but I think I'm feeling ready to cum, Vanilla!" He alerted with a goofy face, squeezing his hands around the sides of the bed some more until he felt his shaft bloat with semen, feeling it surge out like a volacano eruption onto the rabbit Milf's face and between her wonderful breasts!

"Aaaaaahhh!~" Miles cried out, pumping his pelvis upwards repeatedly sending strings of rope up into the woman's face, making a mess of her cleavage as well as painting her cheeks and mouth in pearly white ooze.

*Spllt.spllt..spllt..spllt..spltt!*

The ropes were thick and Miles nearly came for at least a minute total in length, but as soon as he finished cumming he noticed that Vanilla's top half was messily caked in his sperm. THis made him feel embarrassed with a need to apologize as she let go of her breasts.

"O-oh! Vanilla...I'm so sorry I'm--!"

"Mmhmmmm. Tastes delicious, Miles, hehehehe.~" The woman giggled playfully as she ran her fingers around her cheeks, scraping up every last glob of seed that had spritzed her face.

Miles felt his voice die off in his throat as he watched clean herself of his cum, taking it all away and dipping a sperm-soaked finger into her lips to swallow everything down. Vanilla went the extra mile and sucked all of it off erotically using her tongue. She did it in such a raunchy, sexual way that it made Miles feel harder than a rock just by seeing it. After cleaning up her breasts, Vanilla took care of the amount splattered on her breasts and held each of them up high enough so that she could lick everything off herself.

"Ooooohhh.....!" Tails felt steam puffing out of his ears and tails wriggling salaciously behind him with excitement as he watched Vanilla roll her tongue all over herself, cleaning every ounce of his seed off until she was finished.

He was now ready to go down on this vexing bunny woman, he had the primal urge to ravish her body like it was their wedding night. That thought certainly didn't stray far from Tails' mind at all if he was being honest with himself.

"Hmmm, I think you're ready, Mister Prower. Allow me to make you into a man tonight, maybe many more times after from now on, hm?" She purred while tracing a finger around his lips, making him nod stupidly with wonder-filled eyes focused solely on her.

Vanilla reached underneath herself with her right hand and found her way to his stiff-as-a-rock red cock oozing a dabble of precum already as a result of her actions. She quickly slid apart the crotch portion of her lingerie panties, making her slick pair of velveteen folds get exposed, showing a cascade of moisture coming out from the opening as she lowered herself down onto him. Feeling the slightly pointy head of his dick pushing gently into her quivering wetness, Vanilla let her mouth fall open in rising euphoria as she felt him impaling her on his cock one inch at a time while lowering herself down on top of it.

"Uuuuuhhh......!" She gasped loudly and with a slick 'Schlup' of moisture Vanilla felt Tails' penis sink into her quivering sex like so. She bristled pleasantly as she felt her insides hollow out to wrap around his dick as he sunk further and further into her sensitive untouched body after being without it for so long.

She let out a hot gasp of air and felt her chest beginning to move, heaving in front of his face with pendulous bouncing movements of delectable furry orbs. Tails honestly wanted to latch his fingers onto one and feed off the other like a newborn baby, but he was currently distracted by the sensation of Vanilla's pussy occupying his cock. It completely swallowed him into the abyss of her warm tight motherly snatch, allowing him to push past the entrance of her cervix and make her shiver with an intoxicating sensation.

'Ooohhhh..my yes! It has been far too long, I had forgotten how good this feels! Mmmhmm!' She thought to herself, feeling her buttocks pushing down upon Tails' thighs, making her settle herself into the cowgirl position with a fluffy tail wiggling excitedly about.

If Tails himself could move right now he'd be feeling his own tails wriggle around excitedly for he had felt the slick slimy sensation of Vanilla's pussy taking him all the way inside of her cunt. It honestly felt like the most blissful sensation he had ever experienced, bar none, and before he could start pumping himself vertically into her muff, Vanilla grabbed both of his hands and guided them to grab onto her breasts.

"Mmhp!? V-Vanilla...?" He mused with a cute red blush on his face, feeling himself get excited all over again, if not even more so than he already was. Feeling his fingers digging into her mounds, he started massaging them tenderly around in circles making Vanilla whimper quietly underneath her breath as she started moving on his stationary body.

"That's right, they're all yours, Miles. Have as much fun with them as you like, this night...is all for you, my Hero.~" She purred seductively with hypnotically alluring eyes gazing into his starstruck orbs while she began rolling herself about on his throbbing dick, feeling it pumping into her sex in a steady diligent manner.

"Haahh...ahh..ahh..aaahh...aaahhhh! Ooohhh yes! Miles!~" She cried out in ecstasy making her hips slam gently down onto his hips then roll forward along his body, feeling him plunging effortlessly into her utmost depths in noisy sounds of wet coitus. Her buttocks wriggled about as she began riding him a little bit faster, feeling his hands squeezing her gems like a child excitedly playing with a new toy.

Vanilla would up moaning hotly with saliva hanging off of her lips, feeling Tails' hands massaging and groping her melons made her feel even more pleasure as she goes along.

"Nnghh...oohhh....this feels amazing, Vanilla! You are so beautiful....!~" He cried out in happiness and started fondling the woman's breasts around in circles, making them squeeze between his fingers and fluff up underneath his palms. Tails kept fondling Vanilla's boobies while she herself slammed her down onto this throbbing prick, feeling it stiffen even more as it sundered into her womb in a near-constant manner.

Slap upon slap of bodies mingling together in fleshy coitus continued about with Vanilla now slamming herself onto Tails' waist by planting her feet down around his sides. This eventually made him take away his hands from her chest and grab them around her waist so that she could feel every direct thrust of his penis sinking into her babymaker like so. The woman grabbed hold of her kneecaps and started wildly bouncing up and down onto his body, feeling her pussy squeeze tightly around his meat over and over again in an animal-like frenzy.

"Aaahh..ahh...ah..ah..ahh..ah..ahh..aaaghh! Miles....!~" She cried out happily in sexual euphoria, feeling her sex beginning to coil tight around his cock, ready to succumb to climax right off the bat the moment she changed riding rhythm.

Just then, Tails leaned right up and grabbed hold of her face, cupping her cheeks gently as he pulled the lovely woman onto his lips for a sweet and passionate kiss with his eyes closed. Vanilla felt her heart tug in the direction of Tails' affections, making her fall more in love with than she was to begin with. This clinched it, she would forever be his girlfriend or maybe...wife, she hoped he would see things that way and continue making tender love to her body while pumping a few more siblings for Cream to play with.

She happily closed her eyes and smiled to herself while feeling Tails wriggle his tongue into her mouth, tasting as they bounced along with each other in a passionate sexual splendor.

'Mmmmm!~" Vanilla moaned happily into Miles' mouth, feeling him embrace her the way he was doing was making her fall in love like it was the first time all over again. Her body vivaciously rolled itself along his waist with even more passion, bringing the youthful virile male Fox closer and closer to orgasm himself. Vanilla was feeling ready to cum also, seeing as how her folds kept clamping down around his length.

The two of them went at it passionately together with Tails feeling his cock beginning to throb at a near dangerous level. He moaned and grunted into Vanilla's face, feeling her peeling herself back off of his mouth with a dazzled smile of pure love written in her eyes.

"Cum inside of me, Tails! I want everything you have to give me! Please treat me however you want, I won't hold back right now and neither should you. Breed me....!~" She let out with a highly delirious smile of love and affection, making Tails nod back at her with a grin of excitement as he felt his balls swell then burst!

"Uuguuggghhh! I'm cumming!" He howled loudly and grabbed onto Vanilla's waist as tight as he could, bringing his pelvis upward to slam into her body from below and erupt directly inside of her pussy with a growl! "Nnggghnnhh!"

*Spprrtt..spprrt...spprtt..spprttt!*

Loud throbbing noises resulted from Tails cumming directly inside of Vanilla's soft writhing sex and highly fertile womb. She mewled happily once she herself came down from climax, embracing Tails from above and keeping her arms wrapped around his soft slender backside while kissing him hungrily on the lips. The two shared in this last embrace, holding onto each other for dear life while Tails continued to seed her insides like clockwork. He was almost assuredly knocking her up given how she was at risk and he had built up too much from holding back for a very long time.

'I feel it...I feel everything flowing inside me! He's filling me to the max and it's making me think that I'll be giving Cream a cute little sibling much sooner than I thought!~' Vanilla thought as she ran her tongue sensually around the inside of Tails' face, tasting him as they steadily came down from orgasm at the exact same time until they collapsed nakedly on top of each other feeling spent.

Vanilla quickly rolled onto her side, giving Tails some breathing space for they both had just experienced a most intense duration of sexual intercourse and orgasmic frenzy with each other. Sperm continued to ooze out from within the confines of Vanilla's snatch, making her folds throb hotly as she rolled onto her side once again, this time to cuddle affectionately with the Fox of her dreams.

"Well....*Huff...huff.huff..* What did you think, Mister Prower? Can I count on you to come by and 'Help' much more often then? I really do admire you though and I want you to become a part of this family, if that doesn't disturb you though." Vanilla confessed, making Tails roll onto his side now, facing her with a sweet and cheerful smile as he held a hand around her face, stroking her cheek while his tails curled around her legs, pulling her closer.

"Hmmm, I might have to make my stay more 'Permanent' here now that I've had to overlook a few things, Misses Rabbit. But....will you let me? I think Cream will be happy to have me around as the numbers of family members go up, no?" He asked, making Vanilla cover her mouth in absolute shock until she had tears in her eyes and smiled, nodding her head happily to his request before embracing him fully once more.

"Oooohhhh you didn't need to ask! You'll be staying for however long as you like, Tails! I love you so very much!" She let out happily, wrapping her hands around his back and pulling him up to her side where they cuddled nakedly with each other until they eventually passed out under the night sky, clutching each other's hands.

End of Chapter?

To be continued?

This has been for Cinephilliac, thanks for reading.

****

  
  
  



	2. Double Dipping Flavor- (Vanilla x Tails x Cream)

  
  


**Vanilla Creamy Loving**

**Sonic The Hedgehog Series**

**By Azure/For Cinephiliac**

  
  


**Chapter Two- Double Dipping Flavor (Tails x Cream x Vanilla)**

*****

In the two months since Vanilla Rabbit and Miles "Tails" Prower had hit it off that fateful night and became a couple, Tails had moved in with Vanilla officially as her loving new boyfriend with the expectation of a baby on the way. He had been anticipating when she would start showing signs of pregnancy after a certain point, he did come inside of her quite a bit on that passion-filled night full of lovemaking. Not only was the Rabbit Milf constantly carving sex, but she was also in estrous and had planned on Tails knocking her up if he had accepted her advances on that night they became a couple. It was a fifty-fifty chance he'd be put off by her, but Vanilla was glad her gambit at seduction paid off. Both of them had never been happier with each other, if anything they could be seen as the happiest couple you'd ever meet.

So far the only clear-cut sign of Vanilla's pregnancy had been her breasts becoming a tad larger, measuring from a set of DD cups to becoming a full-blown E-cup size measurement with nipples beginning to lactate. They were nearly as big as her head too, and Tails couldn't get enough of the Milfy Rabbit ever since their relationship began. Quite often enough they had been having sex nearly every night and day since, that is until one night the topic of Vanilla's daughter, Cream the Rabbit, came into the picture.

*****

Inside of the Master bedroom...

"Aaahh...aaahh..aaahh.....ohhh Miles!~ Ughhh! You've...oohhh...have really improved your skill in eating me out! Aaaahh!~" Vanilla cried out, panting laboriously and moaning loudly with her chest heaving in a nearly constant state of euphoria. She was in utter bliss right now, her hands cupped each of her reddened cheeks while keeping her mouth open in a wide circle as she continued to feel the tongue of her love worming through her vaginal depths. "Uuuaagghhhhh!~"

The full-bodied Rabbit had been wearing only her elegant white-lace sleeping gown, it was currently hunched around her waist leaving her large naked breasts shaking back and forth while her bottomless pelvis ground against the surface of her Fox boyfriend's face. Tails was currently hunched down on his front with his head between Vanilla's thighs, gripping each of her kneecaps and keeping her legs apart so he could continue gorging himself on the woman's sweet-flavored pussy with gusto. He sucked and nibbled on the velvet cusp of her sex, tasting her repeatedly with his mouth and prodding all her highly-erogenous places with expert precision.

"Mhmhmm! *Shlpp..schlpp..schlpp..schlpp..schlpp!* Hmhmhm!~" Tails moaned loudly as he languidly swirled his tongue around the sodden depths of his girlfriend's pussy. He was tasting every ounce of her nectar while she thrashed about on the bed with her legs dangling in the air.

Vanilla was helpless to his touch, her sex became a blazing source of sexual heat that made the young Fox's footlong erection push into the bed even harder while he went at it. She bit down on both sets of fingers to keep herself from screaming too loudly and disturbing her daughter from sleep, thankfully Vanilla was about to come for perhaps the third and final time tonight as per their usual nightly ritual of foreplay.

"I'm cumming....! I'm cumming! Oh my.....! I'm going to lose my mind to this sensation! I love you, Miles!~" Vanilla announced, lurching her pelvis upwards and grinding into Tails' face as she was about to soak his mouth in her orgasm-induced juices. Just when she was about to come, he briefly pulled up from her legs and she noticed that he had a rather troubled look on his face. Vanilla took sight of this mere seconds before shivering wildly in orgasmic ecstasy!

!

"Aaaaahhhhhh!~" She came hard, tossing back her head and letting her legs straighten out into the air. Her sex was gushing nonstop all over Tails' face for the duration of the duration of a minute-long climax. What prolonged the effect was that Tails was busy lapping everything up, running that magical tongue all over the surface of her mound and using his talents to full effect. He was making Vanilla mewl pleasurably in post-coital bliss while doing so.

In the midst of orgasm, she was still troubled and wondered why he had such a look on his face when performing cunnilingus on her. Vanilla had a feeling of what it might be, but as soon as Tails pulled his messy jaw out of her between her legs, she greeted him with a loving smile instead and sat up.

"What is the matter, honey? Is something bothering you? You've never looked so somber before." Vanilla asked, watching him sit up on his kneecaps while his erection remained standing up like a large log of wood with balls bloated with sperm like always. It was a wonder why Vanilla didn't show signs of pregnancy earlier on, but maybe she was having a litter of little Buns baking inside of her as we speak. She wanted to give Cream many adorable siblings to play with and enjoy.

"Heh, so you've noticed, huh? Sorry about that, I didn't want to trouble you with anything while doing our usual Foreplay Friday Fun Time." Tails admitted, leaning back a bit, just in time to feel Vanilla's right furred foot reaching over to rub the padding of her sole onto the underside of his cock. "Nnghh! S-so soft...! Mmhmm!~"

Tails stiffened up when feeling his girlfriend's soft furry foot gently nudge back his dick by gently pushing into the underside of its thick, long surface. She started sensually stroking it in an up-and-down motion, massaging his meat with diligence and squeezing the other foot into the right side of his cock to further the effect. Vanilla's soft padded feet were combining their 'Attack' on the Fox's cock, together they sensually gave Tails a much-needed relief of pleasure in the form of a footjob.

"Aaahh....! Mmhmm.... Vanilla!~" He breathed out, feeling his cock stiffening even more by the second when he heard Vanilla speak up again.

"Why don't you tell your 'Honey Bunny' what's been bothering you? I bet I can make it worth your while with my feet.~" Vanilla cooed, keeping her feet going as they slid up and down his length in graceful unison.

'Damn she's good! My girlfriend really knows her way around me just like I do with her.' Miles thought and decided to be upfront about it, despite how awkward and uncomfortable it made him feel. He needed to address the elephant and talk about her daughter. "It's...about Cream, that's what's been bothering me."

Vanilla's eyes lit up in mild surprise, she continued massaging her boyfriend's dick, feeling his thick warm flesh stiffening up between her fluffy toes.

"Cream? What about her?" She asked innocently enough and Miles sighed, still feeling the soft pleasure of her feet keep him going.

"She's been acting differently to me ever since we came out with it and told her we started a relationship with each other. She always used to be so talkative and cheerful with me, now it feels like things have gotten too awkward for me having me as her mom's boyfriend. I don't think she sees me as a 'Stepdad' of any kind, but she probably doesn't see me as a friend anymore either. Maybe she needs time to get used to it?" He theorized, hating that Cream saw him differently than before, but the loving embrace of Vanilla's body every night when they go to bed always helped ease his distress over this problem.

"Perhaps she does. It wouldn't surprise me that Cream feels that way, Miles. I mean, it's not every day you hear that a close friend suddenly became your mother's new lover and possible stepfather, now is it? Hehehe.~" Vanilla laughed merrily, noticing that Tails still had an uncertain look on his face despite her humor. "But we could get together for a 'Bonding' mission of sorts at the Mobius Beach getaway. Just the three of us, we can better mesh as a family unit if we're away from it all. It might help Cream adjust to this change even faster if she got to spend more time with you, wouldn't you agree?"

"Vanilla! That's perfect! I was just thinking a vacation away from missions would be just what we needed. Alright then, first thing tomorrow, we will head to the Beachfront of Mobius Resort!" Tails said excitedly, eager to get things back to a semblance of normalcy between himself and Cream while Vanilla kept her footjob going with a smile. Her padded feet worked the center of his cock even faster, making hum succumb to the smoothness of her soles when he came!

"Ggyaaaagghh! V-Vanilla!~" Tails let out, feeling thick ropes of cum spurt out from the head of his foxy dick onto each of Vanilla's legs, leading down from her thighs to her ankles and feet. He let out a lot and was left panting tiredly in post-coital bliss, seeing his Milf girlfriend gracefully scoop up each drop of sperm up with a finger before sucking it onto her mouth.

"Mmhmm. My favorite flavor. Hee hee.~" She winked at him, seeing her young boyfriend smile sheepishly before crawling on top of her, ready to go to bed.

"You're more of a Minx than a Rabbit, Vanilla.~"

"Hmmm, that's what you think. We breed like crazy after all, Tails. Don't be surprised if you managed to give Cream over a dozen new siblings.~"

******

The Next Day came and with it, the start of their 'Family' Vacation with Tails flying both the Rabbit women to the Mobius Resort down by the beachfront. It was a wonderful isle located just south of the land the Rabbit-Prower family lived on. They got there in no time at all, riding inside of Tails' favored plane the Cyclone.

Once they landed and got out, they went over to the large luxury building up ahead as Tails got stuck carrying all the luggage for his ladies. Being that he was the 'Man of the House' now, he felt it was a given since Vanilla was pregnant and Cream packed too many things for her to carry. Arriving inside of the hotel lobby, they checked into their deluxe Hotel room which had two separate rooms with a gateway door in-between to give Cream her privacy from her mother and Tails. It was for rather obvious reasons in her eyes. The entire time they were there, the adorable bunny girl was still oddly distant and quiet when alone with Tails. He had really hoped this vacation would mend whatever ice had formed between the two of them when he had started dating her mother.

*****

"Alrighty, I'm going to head to my room now to turn in, okay? Good night, Mom. You too, Tails.~" Cream waved them bye with a gentle smile on her face as she closed the door from their bedroom to hers, leaving a surprised look on Tails when she did.

"D-did you see that, Vanilla? She waved 'Good Night' to me without any awkwardness! Are we actually....making progress? I mean, she even smiled at me this time instead of giving me that awkward silent treatment." Tails asked with hopeful excitement, albeit with a confused look on his face since he still wasn't sure. He heard Vanilla giggle playfully from behind him as she pulled his head onto her large breasts, allowing him to use them as a makeshift pillow for comfort and pleasure. "Mmggnn! B-B-breasts! No fair, Vanilla! You know those things are my weakness!~"

"Hhhehehe, you see? it's like I told you, Miles. All you need to do is relax and give it time, these things do take a certain amount of delicate work and patience. I know Cream will come around, probably a lot sooner than you might think.~" She said in an alluring and loving voice, keeping his head firmly planted within the cleavage of her dress.

Tails remained face-deep within Vanilla's cleavage, whiffing her scent not feeling any urgency to get his face out of them. He felt her hands gently stroking the back of his head in a loving embrace as the two of them relaxed together on the bed until nightfall. After quickly getting into their sleeping wear with Tails wearing nothing except a pair of boxers over his crotch and Vanilla putting on her sleeping gown, the two of them fell asleep.

Very, very early in the morning, sometime around 3 am, the door between the bedrooms opened up. Amidst the darkness of the room, Cream came out from behind the opened door quietly and made her way into her mother's bedroom. The girl's eyes centered on her newly-crowned stepfather sleeping soundly on the bed with a blanket dripping over the sides to reveal his legs and the rest of his partially-naked body.

"Alright, showtime now, Tails.~" She quietly giggled to herself as she carefully made her way closer, revealing that she wasn't wearing a dress nor a sleeping gown over her body at all. Cream was naked from head to toe as she crept onto her mother's bed with a mischievous smile on her blushing face.

Cream's body was perfectly lithe in petite feminine proportion albeit slightly plump around her ass. Her buttocks were very ample in size and shape and her breasts were a budding set of B-cups slowly growing into C-cup sized titties. Her cream-colored body was as soft-looking as it can ever be, her hairless pussy folds were exposed and moistening with highly-aroused excitement. She crept her way over to the foot of the bed first, climbing on top of it and arriving at the edge of the blankets where Tails' left his body partially spilled out. Her mother had hogged the blanket quite often, leaving plenty of the Fox's body exposed for her to enjoy. Tails was wearing his Sega-brand boxers over his crotch, hiding that deliciously-large cock underneath that Cream had heard all about.

She was being very quiet in spreading his legs apart and pulling down the hem of his boxers, leaving his long flaccid member spilling out of its sheath already. Apparently, he was either having an erotic dream, or he had her mother pleasure him a bit before going to bed. That left the long slick, pink cock out of its sheath and resting underneath his undergarments.

'Mmmhmm!~ It's so big.....~ I never knew he could be so large until I actually saw it. Oh, Tails...!~' Cream thought to herself, squealing quietly with excitement as she brought her naked hands over to the crook of his slick red shaft.

She gently curled her fingers around the edge of the base, stroking it gingerly at first to give it some attention. She started gripping it firmly, taking in a deep breath as she was about to begin stroking his cock. She kept a steady grip around the shaft, which was now throbbing as she started sliding her hands up and down his length in an increasingly intense fashion.

"Gggghhhh!" Tails mewed quietly as he was feeling something pleasurable happening to his body while still mostly asleep.

Cream swept her lips with her tongue as she started feeling his length pulsate and harden between her palms. The sensation of the thick, throbbing shaft between her fingers was making her increasingly excited and caused her to gnash her thighs together as she went on. Before long, Tails' cock became hard enough to stand straight up straight like a skyscraper, making her able to work her hands even more feverishly on his shaft with gusto. This was causing the male Fox male to clutch the bedsheets and slowly stir awake to the sensation of pleasure filling his body from between his legs.

"Mngh.....mmmh..aah....! W-wha...? Who....?" Tails groggily groaned to himself, his eyes went wide with absolute surprise when he saw who it was that was fluffing his dick in the middle of the night. He quickly checked his side to see that Vanilla was in fact still asleep, leaving him to look shocked when seeing her daughter be the one to jerk him off. 'What the--?! Cream!? What is she doing.....?!'

He saw the naked little Bunny right there between his legs, feverishly running her hands along his cock and squeezing it between her palms on occasion. Cream did this happily with a smile on her face, she was eager to see if she'll get some precum oozing out of the slit very soon. Once she saw that Tails was awake and giving her a questioning stare while paling shock, she said nothing and continued massaging his meat gingerly without worrying about waking him up.

"Hhhkkk! Mmmp--!" Tails had to cover his mouth to prevent any groans from coming out and stirring Vanilla from her slumber. He moaned and groaned loudly from underneath his hands, feeling the sensation of Cream's soft fingers squeezing his length drive him crazy with agonizing pleasure. 'I have no idea what's going on, but...ohhh..it feels so good I can't help myself! Cream has the softest hands I've ever seen, she's making me into putty right there in front of her sleeping mom! I c-can't let Vanilla wake up and see this at all. B-but.....why am I getting more excited by enjoying this right next to her?'

He was mildly panicked and yet, highly aroused and exhilarated at the thought of being jerked off by his girlfriend's daughter right next to her sleeping body. There was a certain kink to doing such a shameless thing with the risk of getting exposed, it made Tails wonder if maybe that was why he was edging ever closer to cumming right now. The feeling of Cream's smooth hands rubbing his sensitive Fox dick was making him want to cum very badly right now. His hands were clutching the bed sheets tightly underneath, watching as she continued stroking him off with both hands interlocked together like some kind of professional. It was fortunate that Vanilla had rolled onto her side, facing the wall and only showing her backside to him while this was happening.

"Hha..haa....haa...haa...hhaa.....haa!~" Cream was panting with excitement, practically hopping up and down on the bed with her fingers sensing his impending ejaculation. All Tails needed was one final stroke and he'd blow like a Volcano right there all over her face and naked body, to which further aroused like nothing else before. Cream had a petite, wonderfully feminine body just like her mother despite still being young. She had a waist to kill for and a set of budding breasts that made him feel his shaft aching for release since he wanted to fuck her.

'Gggghhhh! I'm going to blow...! I'm going to lose it all over Cream's.......face?' He trailed off when, out of nowhere, her hands removed themselves from his twitchy cock, leaving him unattended and unfinished. Tails' dick was left on the teetering edge of a blissful orgasm, ready to explode, when Cream unexpectedly removed her hands and smiled at him from within the darkness of the room. This gave him the most agonizing case of blue balls yet and caused him to nearly growl at Cream.

"W-w-Why did you stop?!" He nearly screamed out in a whisper, feeling 'Robbed' from a grand finish and hating the feeling of being left on the fringe.

Cream didn't answer his question, in fact, she quietly climbed off of their bed and crept back to the door to her private hotel room. She flashed him a playful wink and wriggled her ass at him, shaking that tail and showing Tails just how plump and fuckable her body really was. Cream quietly closed it from behind and left the Fox there, unsatisfied and very confused. He was also outraged he didn't get to let out some 'Steam', given that he had an amazing handjob just now.

Just as he was about to lie back down and go back to sleep, Vanilla stirred awake and rolled onto her side to greet him with her usual kind-looking smile and sleepy pair of eyes.

"Morning, Sunshine. Did you sleep well?~" She asked whimsically and pulled an arm over his chest, resting comfortably on his right side with a hand feeling up his chest.

"Morning to you too, honey." Tails' voice quivered as he wondered if maybe he should ask Vanilla if she can suck out his 'Frustration' right now through her lips. Thoughts about Cream and her early-morning escapade dwelled on his mind, making him feel more confused than ever before about her behavior until later on.

******

Getting a fresh start with a pot of coffee from the lobby food court, Tails walked out with Vanilla and Cream to the beachfront to enjoy some afternoon sunshine by the waters. He had walked out of his dressing room wearing his 'Sega' brand swimming trunks colored in bright blue. The two Rabbit women were behind their dressing room doors, still getting ready.

'Hmm, I wonder what Vanilla will be wearing today. Maybe something simple like a pink one-piece and Cream might put a modest two-piece swimsuit over her....little curvy body.' He trailed off in thought and struggled not to feel an erection growing from between his trunks.

Tails went over to the spot they chose near the dressing room stalls, waiting for them to finish until he heard Vanilla's voice sing out to him from afar.

"Miles honey, I'm ready to come out now. Are you ready to see what I'm wearing today?~" Vanilla sang, catching his attention and making him hop out of the beach chair he was sitting on to check them out.

The first door opened up, revealing Vanilla wearing something utterly scandalous over her highly-fuckable body. Tails dropped his jaw in a nearly cartoonish fashion, letting his eyes bulge out when he saw the MIlfy Rabbit standing there in a provocative pose, wearing something positively risque and arousal-inducing.

"V-Vanilla? Honey? What....kind of swimsuit is that?" He asked dumbly as his eyes rolled all over her body, taking in every trace of her nearly-exposed nakedness. Apart from her sandals, Vanilla wore a simple V-string swimsuit barely covering the nipples of her bountiful breasts. The area covering her sex was barely wide enough to prevent some of her fuzz from peaking out, additionally showing some cameltoe from within. Such a titillating sight was making Tails clutch his swim pants in agonizing arousal, he struggled to reign himself in and prevent his urges from taking over.

Her 'Outfit' left nothing to the imagination, making him want to take her right there in the stall and fuck Vanilla senseless.

"Hm? Like it, honey? Be honest with me.~" Vanilla giggled, turning around and showing how the thin piece of fabric was riding up between the ample cheeks of her luscious ass. This caused him even further torment.

"G-ghnk! Y-you look great, Vanilla. Really eye-catching, that's for sure. Hehehe." He chuckled nervously and heard Cream's door open up. 'Whew, hopefully, Cream's bathing suit is more modest and wholesome, maybe it will help me get over---what in the world is that!?'

His face made a comically gobsmacked expression when he saw the petite little Bunny Rabbit wear something even more provocative and revealing than her mother.

"Oh? What's wrong, Tails? Is it too tight on me?~" Cream asked when she stepped out, wearing the skimpiest outfit he had ever seen being worn on another girl ever before. That said a lot since most animal people like themselves were naked from the start, but the appearance of Cream right now was titillating to him anyway.

Cream's highly petite yet womanly curvaceous body came out wearing an extremely thin two-piece swimsuit that may as well have been thin strings tied together. Her top consisted of two small yellow squares for cups, barely covering up the nipples of her budding tits, her bottom was much the same way in color and size. It barely covered up her sex and allowed Tails to see a bit of puffy cameltoe from beneath the fabric. His erection was surging even harder into his pants right now and it was causing Tails no end of discomfort as he clutched his crotch with both hands.

He was alarmed by seeing Cream's body more so than Vanilla's, wondering just what kind of game she was playing when she started this morning by jerking him off earlier this morning leaving him blue-balled. It was honestly making the Fox panic because he was barely restraining himself as is, from lunging at Cream and taking her on a 'Honeymoon' right there in the sand the same way he did her mom on their first night as lovers.

"L-let's go get some ice c-cream, yeah?" He offered weakly, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the stand close behind.

"That sounds splendid, right, Cream?~" Vanilla beamed, nodding her head and flashing her daughter a smile as they joined a hastily-retreating Tails at the Table in front of the stand. An unseen look was exchanged between the Rabbit pair, each woman had a sly look on their faces as they made their way over to sit by Tails.

'Gotta keep it together, gotta keep it together! Vanilla will take care of this later on. I just need to build a bond with Cream before all of that first, before anything else. I'll leave the question about her little stunt this morning for later in the day.' Tails thought to himself, feeling very, very frustrated as he sat at the table with Vanilla smiling lovingly at him from her seat.

"I'm coming! Bringing everybody's favorite Flavor; Carrot Cream for Mom and me, and Vanilla Velvet Custard for Tails.~" Cream let out, seeming innocent enough on the surface, as she walked over to the table carrying everybody's Ice Cream cone in her hands.

"Thanks, Cream." Tails took his cone and hoped the flavor of the icy treat would distract him long enough for his erection to go down. He watched as Vanilla and Cream started eating theirs, licking and sucking the creamy, gooey surface of each cone with an utter lack of tact in how seductively they looked.

He wanted to turn away from the sight and avoid blowing a load into his swim pants for the time being, barring that, he was tempted to jerk off underneath the table. Tails was about to look at the ocean and enjoy the crystal-blue scenery when he heard Cream's voice squeak out in surprise.

"Oh no! I spilled some on my chest." Her voice came out in a soft, seemingly tearful moan, making Tails Look in her direction and nearly choke on his cone.

"Ggnhh!" He grunted when he saw a thick dabble of ice cream dripping down the girl's budding breasts, making it the most enticing sight he's seen outside of their swimsuit reveal. 'It just had to land there of all places!?'

Tails was finding himself staring longingly at Cream's body from the top, she was using her hands to try and scoop up some of the substance from off of her tits, awakening more primal feelings for the girl the longer he looked at her.

"I'll go clean myself up by one of the fountains, be right back.~" She said, getting up from the table and leaving Tails alone with Vanilla.

Once she was out of sight, he let out a grandiose sigh of relief and slumped his head onto the table, the fox felt as though the years of life were just drained out of him.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Vanilla asked with concern, reaching over to gently pat the top of his head. Tails raised his head up to see her kindly eyes staring at him with nothing but love in her heart. He took her hand into both of his own and sighed.

"Let's just say I've been feeling very....tense since today, Vanilla. I didn't get enough sleep earlier this morning and I was wondering if maybe....we can have some alone time together later on? You know, for the obvious reasons.~" He suggested slyly, unaware that a certain female rabbit had quietly crept underneath the table where they were sitting.

Cream was thankful nobody had seen her sneaking underneath it, she quietly crawled her way to Tails' with eyes on his obviously bulging crotch. Just the sight of that bulge pushing out into his swim trunks made her mouth salivate as well as her loins sizzle with wet lust. She made her way over until she was directly in front of his waist, mentally thanking Tails since he had just inadvertently given her some space by spreading apart his legs in relaxation when talking with her mother.

"Heheheh, why thank you, Tails. I'll be sure to make today's events really worth your while.~" Cream quietly whispered to herself and carefully tugged down the hem of his trunks, just enough so that his throbbing erection came springing out entirely and nearly hitting her in the face.

*Boing!*

Seeing that thick, lengthy member sticking out like a pillar of spongy stone made Cream start breathing hotly with arousal. She kept her eyes focused on it, ignoring that Tails might immediately take notice once it happens, but still, she wanted to bring him into her mouth and give the Fox pleasure.

Grabbing onto the tilt of his shaft, squeezing her fingers around it gently, Cream made Tails quietly whimper from above while he was busy talking with Vanilla over what they would do with each other later on in their so-called date.

"Nhh! Huh, that felt....weird just now. I wonder if I'm imagining things." He wondered to himself until Cream started gingerly sliding down her palms all over his length, making his cock stiffen even more. She was expertly working his length, squeezing her finger and kneading the slick red surface of his shaft with her palms, causing Tails to groan audibly from above. After a few more seconds of this, she leaned forward with her mouth wide open and swallowed the tip into her mouth.

*Schlup!*

Tails' suddenly eyes went wide, he stiffened up considerably when he felt a mysterious sensation similar to a tight, slimy abyss that'd otherwise be somebody's mouth swallowing him. While Vanilla flashed him a look of slight confusion, taking note of his reaction and unaware that someone underneath the table was sucking him off, Tails remained as stiff as a board with a gobsmacked look on his face. He tried tilting his head down between his legs and see what, or rather who, it might be that swallowed up half of his cock.

'Nngghh! A-are you kidding me,Cream...?! F-first that handie in the morning and now this? W-what is her deal?! A-and why is she doing this to me in front of her mother?!' He thought to himself, panicked when seeing Cream's head begin bobbing up and down into his waist. 

Cream's head burrowed deeply into his lap, swallowing as much of his cock down her tight, little mouth as much as possible. She kept her soft fingers grooving along the untouched half of its surface, squeezing him promptly while she continued to roll her head up and down in a sequence of swallowing his cock. The naughty little rabbit was going slowly at first, humming loudly from within her throat with her eyes half-closed while gingerly thrusting her face at a steadfast pace.

*Schlupp..schlupp..shupp..shupp..shupp..schupp..schup..schupp!*

Tails dug his fingers into the table's wooden surface in frustration, trying not to let out any kind of peep while feeling Cream's slimy throat wrap around his length even faster as she kept going. She squeezed her lips tightly around the surface, humming with her throat and licking her tongue all over the underside of his shaft while increasing her pace. The table did a good job containing all the noises of intense, slurping action, but he still prayed that Vanilla wouldn't hear any of it. 

"Mmhmm!~" Cream moaned loudly, letting her throat vibrate around her stepfather's cock. She hungrily worked her lips on it with messy fervor, relishing the taste and enjoying his flux of reactions from above.

Then the sensation she was providing was quickly proving to be too much, causing Tails to let out a low growl from his voice while he struggled to keep himself together. Yet still, he made a very strained face right before Vailla's eyes, giving her something to frown at.

"Tails, honey? Is everything okay? You appear rather...flustered right now." She asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity at her boyfriend, wondering what was wrong with him while he continued to feel her daughter sucking him off underneath.

The rabbit girl's head started bobbing feverishly into his lap now, Cream was swallowing thickened length all the way into her throat and curling her tongue eloquently around the underside with feverish splendor. She could feel Tails beginning to reach his peak and come very soon, but the harder challenge for him was to keep a poker face going in front of Vanilla.

'Hehehehh, you really are enjoying this, Daddy~ I can't wait to see your face when you pop your top and fill my mouth with that delicious seed you impregnated my Mother with. I'll be sure to swallow everything and let it rest inside my tummy next to the ice cream.~' Cream thought, enjoying the sight of his legs anxiously twitching about underneath the table with thighs threatening to clamp around her head.

'Gggghhhh! This is going to drive me crazy! I'm trying my best to keep it cool in front of Vanilla, b-but this is too much for me! I'm going to blow real soon and I can't let her see any of what's going on underneath the table!' Tails reasoned, feeling his shaft begin to swell up the longer the girl between his legs hungrily swallowed him into her gullet. She was relentless, skilled, and very talented with her mouth.

"Y-yeah...everything is fine, honey. I'm just feeling very... anxious for our date later tonight is all." He started sweating nervously as he said this, then he felt Cream wriggle her face onto his pelvis. Tails could even feel her gleeful hum before feeling the girl's throat start cushioning his cock. The sensation was causing him no end of pleasure, but he was very uncomfortable being this close to Vanilla while doing it. He didn't want to risk losing composure in front of her and give it away. 'Ggghhhh! Dammit, Cream....! Why are you doing this to me?! Wasn't blue balling me in the morning enough?!'.

*Shluuuupp..shluuupp..shluupp..shlupp....shluuuuupp..shup...shluuuupp..!*

"Mmmmhmmmm *Daddy*.~" Cream hummed, tilting back her head and letting her jaw slowly roll slowly underneath his shaft so that more of his dick slipped down into the sheath of her throat. Tails could feel the difference, Cream was swallowing more of him and doing it an agonizingly slow way rather than just mindlessly slurping on his cock. This increased the strength of suction from her lips, now combined with the sensation of her throat muscles cushioning more of his cock. This was making it even harder for him to focus as he clutched each of Vanilla's hands tightly within his own.

"Well, I am too, honey. Hehehe, very much. I can hardly wait for our alone time together tonight. It seems rather obvious you are too, judging by how anxious you appear to be.~" Vanilla giggled and gave him a wink with a beaming smile on her face. "Should we ask Cream if she won't mind coming back to the room early with us so we can..*ahem*...begin to have our date with each other?"

Tails, mentally, wanted to bash his own head on the table in frustration at this very moment. Between feeling pent-up from all today's events to wanting to blow a load down into Cream's rabbit hole to get her to stop this madness, he was feeling aggravated and would confront her as soon as he had the opportunity.

'T-that settles it! I'm gonna have a talk with Cream later and find out why she is doing all this! This isn't even like her either, she's never been so....so...aggressive this way before. Maybe it has to do with me essentially becoming her stepdad?' Tails reasoned until he felt Vanilla's face hover closely to his own, with eyes lowered and lips reaching for his mouth as she was about to kiss him.

The Mama rabbit had leaned over the table, letting her pendulous breasts gently scrape the surface while hanging like a pair of thick water balloons. She cupped Tails' face into each hand and pulled him into her lips for a sweet but chaste lip-lock that made his foxtails stand up straight into the air.

"Mmmmm.~" Vanilla moaned into Tails mouth and felt him become relaxed in her grasp, at the same time, he bucked himself into Cream's face while feeling the eruption of his cock blowing out the inside of the girl's mouth from underneath the table! Tails shut his eyes tightly and moaned loudly from inside of Vanilla's mouth, tasting her tongue swiveling around his own as he let out a thick load into Cream's mouth at the same time!

"Mmm!" He growled, bucking his thighs inwardly as he felt his cock jerk and twitch inside of the girl rabbit's esophagus!

*Spllt..spllt...spllt..spllt..spllt!*

Cream grunted loudly from underneath as she felt her cheeks beginning to bloat like a pufferfish when struggling to contain his cum. She was feeling the surge of such thick, virile seed racing out and spraying into the back of her mouth, drowning her throat in a pearly white essence that started leaking out of her lips when she started swallowing.

*Gulp...gulp...gulp...gulp..gulp...gulp!*

Tails meanwhile felt great relief in letting everything drain out into the girl's mouth after today's stressful events. He was very pent-up and felt his cock being milked for every last drop of seed while Cream took her time swallowing whatever he gave her. He was still mad at her for stringing him along in these unexplained hijinks she's been acting out today, but part of him was very grateful for the 'Draining' service she provided.

Cream was sliding her tongue back and forth all over the underside of his cock, cleaning him up while continuing to feel him empty his current payload of cum down her warm, wet throat. Up above, Vanilla kept on kissing Tails in a loving manner, making him glad for the distraction now that he was feeling unwound from stress. Once he had finished ejaculating down below, he felt Cream slowly peel her lips from off of his cock with a smile. She looked up at Tails from below the table for a moment before quickly kissing the tip of his length and pulling his trunks back on over his body. She crept away quietly like a ninja, noticing that her mother had pulled her lips from his face at the same time.

"There, all better now. You're looking much more relaxed after that little make-out session, Tails. Did I really do that good of a job? Hehehe.~" Vanilla giggled, gently caressing the side of his reddened face in affection as she slowly pulled back until she was seated completely.

Tails let out a small, delirious chuckle, feeling greatly relieved after what just happened, but not forgetting Cream's constant mischief today. Feeling reminded of the bunny girl, he briefly looked down and saw that his trunks were pulled back up around his waist again. Cream was gone from under the table, leaving tails conflicted on whether or not he should thank her for the blowjob or chew her out over whatever she's been doing with him.

"T-thanks, Vanilla. I certainly feel a lot better now. I'm still itching to have our date tonight though, and boy do I need it badly today. I'm glad I have you.~" Tails stated warmly, seeing her wink at him and blew him a kiss when they heard Cream's voice in the background.

"I'm back. I'm all freshly cleaned-up and good to go have fun again around the beach. Did I miss anything between you two while I was gone?" Cream asked coyly, walking back to the table and looking nonchalant as though she had done nothing wrong, but Tails wasn't going to let her off the hook just yet. She may play dumb with him in front of her mother, but he will get the truth out of her tonight.

The fox subtly glared at the little Rabbit, avoiding looking directly at her skimpy bikini when she sat back down next to her mother without a care in the world.

"You sure took your time, honey. Did you make sure to get everything out?" Vanilla asked, checking Cream's outrageously lewd bikini and missing the look the girl was giving Tails when she wasn't looking.

"You bet I did, mom. I squeeze out....everything out. I think I did a thorough job taking care of it. Hehehe.~" She snickered, winking at Tails and ignoring the flummoxed look on his face.

'Oh, you little minx. Just you wait, Cream. I'm going to get answers out of you yet.' Tails cautioned mentally and resumed enjoying ice cream with the two Rabbit women together at the table for the rest of the afternoon until sunset rolled in.

Once it started turning dark, they packed up all their belongings from the beach and made their way back to the hotel for an early turn-in, which was really just Tails ready to have some much-needed sexual relief with his girlfriend. As soon as they were inside and Vanilla decided to take a shower, Tails quietly made his way over into Cream's bedroom after unlocking the door in-between their rooms. He wanted a chance to confront the little girl and ask her why she's been doing what she's been doing so far, all while her mother was busy showering in the bathroom. Cream was still up and seated on the bed watching TV in her bikini, the moment the door opened and revealed Tails, she smiled knowingly and turned it off. As soon as her would-be stepfather rolled in, he closed the door behind him, not even bothering to lock it as he stood in front of Cream with arms crossed and a mildly disgruntled look on his face.

"Alright, Cream, fess up. Just what the heck are you doing? Why have you been playing all these crazy games with me like giving me a handie in the morning, wearing such a ridiculously skimpy swimsuit, and blowing me under the table? What's going on with you?" Tails asked, seeing the girl whimsically dangle her legs playfully from off the bed. She put a finger to her chin in a flippant, carefree manner Tails wasn't used to seeing on this normally sweet and honest girl.

"I have no idea what you mean, Tails.~" She coyly replied, earning an annoyed grunt from the Fox as he tried staying calm as he spoke up again.

"Alright, play coy all you want, but know you used to be, and still are, one of my closest friends. My heart does belong to Vanilla, you know, I love her just fine and won't do anything like cave in to whatever seductive tricks you're trying to pull on me." Tails laid out, earning a soft look of genuine happiness from Cream's face as she got up from the foot of the bed. She held her hands behind her back, idly swaying on her feet with a wholesome smile on her face, leaving tails to be confused even more.

"Hee hee, that is why I'm glad she chose you to be her new hubby, Tails. I always knew you were a sweet, loyal, stand-up guy who could make the two of us happy no matter what.~" She said, making Tails feel like he got his old friend back, that was...until she said the next part. Cream had eyes on the door behind him, watching it slowly open up without Tails even noticing. "Alrighty, Mom, I think it's gone on long enough. He's ready for the Grand Finale!~"

Upon hearing this, Tails stiffened up in confused-looking shock and perked an eyebrow when he heard a soft giggle from behind. Turning around, he saw Vanilla Rabbit walk in through the door with a loving smile on her face as she nodded back to Cream in acknowledgment.

'W-wait what?! G-Grand Finale? What's going on?" Tails asked, looking to his girlfriend and seeing her close the door behind her as she leaned against it, wearing her skimpy V-string swimsuit still.

Cream went over to stand beside her mother, looking at Tails with playful smiles, leaving him speechless as he slowly pieced together that he was set up, but for what reason, he didn't know. Still, seeing both voluptuous Rabbit women side-by-side was giving his genitals a decent stirring from underneath his swim trunks, especially since they were still wearing those scantily-clad bikinis.

"Tails, honey, Cream, and I set this up for you.~" Vanilla began, shocking the Fox to his core and making him blush like a tomato. He wanted to sigh in relief knowing that all this wasn't because Cream was trying to sabotage his and Vanilla's relationship, but instead, it was planned at her mother's request. That left him even more confused and looked straight at the two Rabbit women for answers.

"Wha.....why? Tell me everything, now. I honestly thought Cream was trying to break us apart by doing.....everything she's been doing with me today. It's kind of a relief to know that isn't the case, but what's all this about, Vanilla?" Tails asked, feeling completely lost until he saw Cream bashfully fidget her fingers together and looking like a blushing maiden.

Vanilla placed a hand around her daughter's shoulder, pulling her closely and then gently shoving her to be right in front of Tails, keeping her rooted so that the shy Bunny could look him straight in the eye.

"I..I...well, I've had a crush on you for the longest time now, Tails." Cream revealed, making Tails feel even more surprised than he was already. "I came out to mother with this just after you announced your...ahem...engagement to each other, she told me she always knew and decided that we should s-share you between the two of us. At first, I thought she was kidding, but Mother looked serious and said to me that I'd feel 'Complete' when I'm with the person I love most, both sexually and romantically. I....decided to go along and share her boyfriend. Being an additional yet loved girlfriend of Tails is something I would like that, very much!~"

'No way! Cream, of all people, had a crush on me for this long? I..I never had any idea she liked me that way, really. B-but sharing....me? And between the two of them? T-this has to be a crazy fever dream! Right?' Tails wondered until he heard Vanilla speak up again.

"You see, when Cream came out to me with her secret, I felt it was unfair to simply steal you away from her after she had been so loyal all this time. She may have been too shy and too afraid to really connect with others, thinking she'd be taken advantage of due to her kindness and trusting nature, but back then she'd tell me about how brave and charming the great Miles Prower was so many times. I just knew she had found the one she was looking for all this time. I knew I had too, it just happened to be the same Fox we both fell in love with." Vanilla began, leaving Tails floored by this revelation that Cream fell in love with him so long ago and never even knew about it.

"That's when I came up with the idea that we should both share him, thankfully my daughter is as open-minded as her mother and agreed. Rabbits do often share partners between themselves from time to time. Well, partners and carrots, it's often because we are naturally very frisky and in affectionate with others." Vanilla explained, seductively smiling at Tails with half-lidded eyes, Cream was doing the same. They both stood shoulder-to-shoulder with one arm around the other's sides, looking at the same Fox with affectionate smiles of longing. "To subtly influence you into being open to the idea, I had Cream sneak into our bedroom earlier to get to work on fluffing you while you sleeping. I was obviously pretending to be asleep when hearing her work diligently on your cock for the first time, and doing an amazing job from the looks of it. Later, I also chose the ultra-risque outfits you loved so much when seeing us wear them to the beach today. Cream's more shameless outfit, combined with her petite body, must've really revved your engine and made you realize that she's no longer a young girl, but a young lady that filled out quite nicely for you." She added, making Tails blush nervously when thinking about how he wanted to ravish Cream on the spot after seeing her in that raunchy outfit.

"So uh....the blowjob under the table? That was you too, wasn't it?" He asked, sweating beads and feeling his sexual instincts slowly taking over his mind after seeing Vanilla nod her head in admission to him.

"Yes indeedy, hee hee. I even had her practicing on a banana for 'Training' until this day would come. Preparation for all of this began shortly after you moved in, you know. That is pretty much the sole reason why Cream has been avoiding you and appearing 'Distant',it was all for this moment, Tails. We didn't' want to give away the surprise. Also, since having Rabbit ears means you can hear from great distances, I knew that just how wonderful a job my daughter was doing when she was sucking you off from under the table. I knew right then that she was ready to graduate and take part in this surprise we had planned out for you. Tails, I hope you'll forgive us for the deception, but we really do want to share you with each other. We love you just that much." Vanilla finished, leaving Tails speechless as he looked between the two of them with a gobsmacked face.

"Well? What do you think, Tails? W-will you....have us? The two of us as your girlfriends and lovers? We can really be a family together, even if it is a little strange sharing you with my mom, but I don't mind as long as it's with you. What do you say?" Cream asked sweetly, letting Tails' brain struggle to process what he had just been told.

Grabbing his head in slight frustration and feeling very overwhelmed by all this information, the Super Genius Fox could only stare at Vanilla and Cream together when feeling his animal instincts tell him to ravish the two of them for the rest of his life. He pictured Vanilla sporting a swollen stomach containing their baby some point in the future and pictured Cream getting on all fours, asking him to do the same to her. 

Tails could feel his cock beginning to slide out against his swim trunks before the two girls, making them giggle and giving them the impression he had made his decision. 

'Well.....like they say; they're a Packaged Deal, as long as it's with me. Ughh.....! Oh for the love of Mobius! Why not?! I'm going all-in on this then!' Tails decided and let out a deep breath, relaxing as he held out his arms before the two Rabbit women, smiling warmly at them with nothing but love in his eyes as he welcomed the odd change in their lifestyle choice and romantic arrangement. "Come here, you two. Let's make tonight the most memorable Beach night we've ever had. I'm......on board with this, one hundred percent."

Both Vanilla's and Cream's faces lit up with excitement as they rushed over to Tails, throwing themselves into his arms and feeling his hands grab onto their asses and squeeze each cheek into his fingers at the same time.

"Tails!~" They cried out in unison, joyously embracing him and making the inertia of their tackle cause him to stumble back onto Cream's twin-size bed behind him in a hurry.

He landed with a soft thud, keeping his fingers glued to each Rabbit woman's ass from below as he watched them undress the rest of their very skimpy outfits before his eyes. Tails felt that was pointless, seeing as how they were already barely registered as clothing to begin with, but watched nonetheless. Vanilla peeled off her skimpy V-suit bikini, letting off her increasingly plump breasts spill out with the reveal of her fuzzy sex right after. She had a loving smile on her face that made Tails fall in love with her all over again, she stood on kneecaps naked with her hands being held behind the back of her neck to strike an erotic pose.

"Mgnhhh! V-Vanilla.....!~" He whimpered in fast-growing arousal, making his cock lurch from underneath his swim trunks until he took it off. Cream started removing her clothing as well.

She simply lifted up her top before yanking it off entirely, revealing her plump apple-sized buds with cute pink nipples that were becoming erect before Tails' eyes. He winced with arousal even more as she stood up and quickly stepped out of her bikini bottom now, her juicy-looking pussy came into the picture, revealing itself to be as puffy and as untouched as any pure maiden would be.

Vanilla and Cream both exchanged knowing looks and crawled over to Tails' body, resting between his legs with each Rabbit woman grabbing their tits in preparation. Cream may have had smaller, more ample orbs for breasts compared to her mother's melons, but they were both still too appealing to ignore. He was seeing them take positions around his waist with the intent of giving him a breast job. Tails got a front-row look at Cream's sodden pussy up close, she rested on his waist while her mother remained seated between his legs, both of them wrapped their breasts over his throbbing red shaft together!

"Mmgghhhh! Aaaaghh! Girls.....holy.....crap!~" Tails let out once he felt both pairs of doughy flesh wrap snugly around his cock together with Vanilla taking the bottom while Cream took the top.

They looked over their shoulders at him, seeing the distressed yet pleasure-ridden face as they began sliding their tits up and down together on all over his slick mast in unison. Tails felt Vanilla's doughy softness smother the bottom of his shaft stiffly, making him feel as if Heaven were a pair of pillows cushioning his cock. Cream was much the same, save for her smaller size, but she was making use of that by sliding her breasts down his length even faster in turns. Both smothered their tits up and down his length, pleasuring him constantly while Cream ground herself on his waist with a lascivious smile.

"Ggghhhh! Aaaaghh... ! Vanilla....Cream! I'm...I'm ready to fuck either one of you into oblivion right now! So c'mon....!" He let out once he felt his shaft became as furious and as pulsating as an actual blood vessel.

"Hee hee, I think he's had enough, mother. Shall we?" Cream asked in a coy, playful manner, seeing Vanilla nod in agreement as they both removed themselves from his length the very next second.

While Tails thought about taking Cream's first time, he saw Vanilla turn around and get on all fours in front of him, showing off her bottom to him as though she were an animal in heat, begging for breeding.

"Come and get me first, honey.~" Vanilla cooed, causing the Fox to lurch upward sitting on his kneecaps with his dick sticking out as erect as can be.

"You girls are seriously driving me crazy." Tails growled with a smile, proceeding to get behind Vanilla, ready to take her first before engaging the two of them at once.

"That will be our job from now on, Tails honey. Heheheh, you better channel all that crazy into fucking us as much as you want. Cream and I won't take anybody else in the world to be our lover, so treat us nicely, okay?~" Vanilla cooed lovingly while Cream got behind Tails with her arms around his shoulders in an affectionate and romantic manner.

"You know I will, Vanilla. I love you....both of you....very much. I'm the luckiest Fox in all of Mobius." Tails said, glowing with a blush as he kissed Cream from over his right shoulder, swapping out her tongue with his in an eloquent and messy fashion that made Vanilla look on with mock jealousy.

"Don't go starting off without me, you know.~" She stated with a coy smile as he grabbed his cock and lined it up over the spongy folds of Vanilla's tight-looking pussy. Grabbing her pelvis and slowly pulling her onto his meat, Tails could feel the slippery moistness of her sex wrapping around his cock and stretch out.

"Mnngghhhh! Taaaaaills!~" She whimpered out sensationally, biting down on her bottom lip as he pushed into her.

*Squelch!*

"Aaaagggghhhh!" She cried out with tears of joy, Cream came over to grab her mother by the cheeks and pull her onto her lips, engaging the Milf Bunny in an incestuous lip-lock to further excite Tails' libido.

"Mmhmm. Hmmm!~" Vanilla mewed with her daughter's saliva on her lips, making for an erotic sight that got Tails Turbocharged with arousal from the incestuous display.

'Ggghhhh! Cripes! That is so...so incredibly hot I can barely stand to wait anymore.' Tails thought to himself, letting his animal instincts take over as he grabbed onto Vanilla's waist and began bucking into her body with her ass slamming into his waist in doggy style position fucking.

Vanilla let out a shrill howl of pleasure as she flung her head back as she felt the sensation of Tails' filling out her insides, pummeling his way into her cervix with hard thrusts of his body slapping into hers.

"Ahhhhh! Ohhhhh.....Tails! It feels...it feels.....amazing! Nngh!" She let out.

Tails slammed into her sex thoroughly with hard, precise, thrusts of his pelvis guiding his cock into the deepest parts of her sex. She could feel every inch of her silken walls getting squeezed out by his member, touching every erogenous zone and giving the mind-bending pleasure that gave her a wide smile to show her daughter. The familiar clap after clap of skin meshing into a soft, doughy body began atop the bed, leading to its creaking noise while Cream watched her mother getting fucked by stepfather and 'Sugar Daddy' with pride.

"Aaaahhh.....aahh..aahh..aahh..ahh..ahh..aaahh..aahh! Oohhhh Tails!~" Vanilla let out, feeling her pussy gush and squelch all over his cock while it steadily began increasing in speed and tempo.

'Aaaaghh! She is still unbelievably tight! It feels like her whole pussy is trying to swallow me in! Nghhh!' Tails thought as he continued fucking her on top of the bed, watching the woman clutch a pillow underneath her arms while her daughter placed herself over her plump, curvy body to engage Tails in a tongue-swallowing kiss while doing so.

"Come here and kiss me, 'Daddy', Mother can't have all the fun, now can she?" Cream purred, engaging Tails in a romantic embrace while gently straddling her mother's backside from above.

Together their tongues meshed into each other's mouths, languidly exchanging saliva while Tails continued to plow his dick into the Rabbit's folds. He closed his eyes and made out with Cream happily, steadily feeling Vanilla's sex clutching his length tighter the further he went on. The bed was beginning to shake constantly to his movements, filling the air with creaking noises as well as moans butt-slapping sexual coitus with Vanilla's wailing moans included. She could feel every squeeze of her folds churning around his member as he pumped into her tirelessly with the vigor of a fox for an untold number of minutes.

Eventually, Vanilla felt Tails slam deeper into her body to the point it was making her face nudge itself into the blankets and scream in ecstasy. He hammered into her like an animal, rising up to stand on his feet while her daughter sat atop of her ass, making out with him some more.

"Mmgghmmh....! Mhmm..mhmm..mhmm...mmm...mmm..mmm! *Taaaaaaiiillllsss!*" Vanilla howled loudly into the sheets with pupils turning into little hearts, she suddenly felt her pussy beginning to gush all over his cock.

Cream ceased sucking out the saliva from his tongue in order to look back at her mother, knowing intuitively that she was about to come like a faucet in a matter of moments.

Moans and loud slams of flesh slapping into each other echoed throughout the hotel room as Tails fucked Vanilla to completion, leading to her wailing loudly into the pillow she was holding! Screaming in blissful ecstasy, her body shuddered in orgasm as she clutched her pussy tightly around Tails' cock, causing him to surrender to the extremely tight suction of her sex. He growled and bucked into Vanilla's ample buttocks, letting loose a thick cascade of sperm directly into her depths!

"Vaniillaaaaaa! Ggghnhhh!*" He yelled out, seeing her angel-like smile staring back at him while he injected her full of copious amounts of sperm as if it were their first date all over again. If Cream did wind up getting pregnant with his child just as Vanilla surely was, it'd make for fantasies on fuckin both Rabbit women with swollen bellies.

*Spllt..spllt..splllt..spllt..sppuurrtt..spurrttt..spurrtt...spurrttt!*

Long, thick ropes of cum flowed into Vanilla's tight motherly pussy, thoroughly seeding her insides and making her bite down on the blankets as he came inside of her for a minute and a half tops before finally stopping. Once he was done, he pulled back, showing Cream the sight of her mother's ravaged pussy leaking cum by the gallon. Tails’ dick remained erect, having the virility and stamina only a Fox could have.

"Puaahh! Oh man! Vanilla...that was as amazing as always!" He let out, lying back onto the bed while the little rabbit took a second to recover while breathing heavily with a dizzy smile on her face.

"Hehehehehehe...Tails and me....having lots of baby bunnies or foxes.....hehehe.~" She giggled deliriously to herself, still completely out of whack until she saw Cream taking a position nearby where she laid on her back in front of Tails.

Vanilla saw a seductive smile appear on her daughter's face when seeing Tails get up on his kneecaps in front of her.

Tails slid himself into Cream's folds from above, taking her in a bent-missionary position and feeling her shoulder painfully once he had taken away her hymen in a single push! The Rabbit squealed painfully into the air, doing her best to stifle her moaning as she began feeling soothing waves of pleasure permeating throughout her nubile little body. Her toes wriggled and her pussy squelched tightly around Tails' length, making him struggle to resist cumming inside of her already as she slowly adjusted to his length.

"Aaaagggghhhh! Hnhh! Tails....! I'm....I'm....yours now! I'm yours forever, Tails!~" She cried out with tearstained eyes after finally overcoming the pain despite that it was still stinging. The pleasure of feeling Tails' large cock filling out her insides like this made her forget about the pain of her cherry being taken away, at least, little by little anyway.

"Ghnhhh! Cream! Y-you're super tight on the inside! Ooohhh!" He moaned, seeing Cream's lovely face look up to him in a demure and hopeful manner saying that she wanted a kiss. 'Heh, kind of stepfather would I be if I said no?'

He bent down, arching his back just enough so that Cream could meet his face head-on with her lips wrapping lovingly around his own in an intimate embrace. She closed her eyes fully and wrapped her hands around his neck, embracing Tails entirely as he began fucking her in earnest.

HIs kneecaps stayed in a steadfast position underneath the girl's smooth thighs, giving him a proper power angle in which to hammer into her sex. Squelches of moisture soon started gushing out all over his crotch as he felt Cream's folds clamping down in on his length, making him feel even more enraptured to begin fucking her like a rabbit! His pelvis slammed away into her crotch, making her little legs jostle about in the air. Cream moaned loudly into Tails' face until she eventually pulled herself off, laying back onto the bed with her ample little tits jostling about while he fucked her into the bed like an Alpha!

"Uuuhh..uhhh..uuh..uuh...uughhh! Tails! Oh goodness! Aaahhh!~" Cream let out, huffing and moaning loudly as she was joined with tails in harmonious sexual bliss.

Tails' was grunting and moaning constantly when feeling Cream's sex suck him into the depths of her cervix, enjoying how her flesh coiled around his meat when doing so.

"Aaaaghh....waaagh....uaghh..uaaghh...uagggh...aughh! Vanilla...Cream! Ohhhh.....this is Paradise! I love you both so much! I promise I'll take care of you two, and whatever children we make, for as long as I live!" Tails howled loudly, making both Rabbit women smile lovingly at him as they continued fucking together on the bed with Tails cumming not long after his declaration.

Several fast-paced pumps of his pelvis into Cream's sex followed, he continued pounding away at her G-spot until the Rabbit could no longer take it without succumbing to climax! Her legs shot out straight into the air, quivering as she came around Tails hard enough to make him succumb to climax as well. He grinned proudly, feeling like an Alpha Male leading a pack of animals when he seeded Cream's insides thoroughly while Vanilla kissed down his neck.

"Ggghhhh! Here it comes! I love you, Cream!~" He announced, driving his manhood into the tightening abyss of her pussy and letting off a thick payload of sperm to go pooling inside!

Cream, likewise, squealed out in agony of pleasure, cumming all over her lover's manhood and milking him for every last drop of sperm she could have splashed into her body while screaming his name.

*Splurrt...spurrt..splurrrtt..splurrt..spllurrtt..spllurrrtt!*

"Aaaaghh! Tails.....! I love you too! Uugghh!~" She cried out, trembling as she received a thick creampie inside of her body, letting much of flow out from overcapacity.

She wound up whimpering loudly in response to feeling Vanilla's face burying itself between her legs and gorging on her sperm-filled cunt. The two of them took to pleasuring each other in a sixty-nine arrangement while Tails took a momentary moment to recuperate once he had pulled out from Cream's sex. He watched both mother and daughter taste each other with tongues scooping out his cum, making for the most erotic sight he had ever seen in his life.

Before long, his cock came back to life again, becoming as erectile and as turgid as the body of one of his favorite planes; The Cyclone. Once Vanilla and Cream were finished scooping out each other's shares of his cum, they removed themselves from each other's bodies and knelt side-by-side on all fours with eager-looking smiles on their face, essentially saying they were ready for more.

"Alright,you two....come here and let 'Papa' take care of you both.~" Tails invited and was soon tackled by a very frisky pair of bunny women eager to conceive his babies!

*****

All throughout the night, he took them in a wide variety of sexual positions all over the surface of Cream's bedroom. He re-took Cream a second time by keeping her bouncing up and down on his lap, fucking her in a seated-upright position while Vanilla let him feed on her milk-producing tits once again. He grooved and drove into the back of the bunny girl's womb, making her squeal constantly through the night while feeding on her mother's breast milk. It didn't take long for him to succumb to orgasm once again after feeling Cream climax a multitude of four times in back-to-back fashion.

After seeding her again, he took Vanilla against a wall from behind, slamming into her sex with her ass extending outward while Cream took to sucking off each of Tails' balls. It was a new sensation that drove the Fox crazy with delight, from feeling Cream's tongue roll all over his testicles to licking up her mother's pussy while he pounded her to completion moments later. Vanilla's cottontail wagged endlessly as she was pressed into the wall of the hotel room, wailing loudly into her right hand and feeling Tails pump her with a fresh load of cum soon after her third climax.

For the last round, Tails ordered the two Rabbit women to rest atop of each other with CReam on the bottom and Vanilla on the top. The former took to sucking on Mommy's titties while being impaled by his meat. Tails pistoned out of each of them in tandem, plowing one Rabbit then the other in turns, making sure to do it fast enough and hard enough for them to be screaming into each other's face until they started making out again to cover up the noise. It was such an erotic sight to see that made the Fox ravish them for minutes on end until he felt the final surge of ejaculation rip through his body at long last.

With a few, feverish thrusts of his body slamming into theirs in tandem, Tails let out a thick groan of orgasmic relief and came hard inside of Cream's little body, stuffing her womb to the brim and cementing her future as a young mother to his children before doing the same to Vanilla! He filled them both up to maximum capacity, cumming inside of each of them for at least a few minutes tops until he collapsed on top of Vanilla's backside in a naked, sweaty heap.

********

The three of them now rested peacefully together in bed underneath the sheets with Tails laying in the middle with Vanilla on one side and her daughter on the other. All three 'Family' members were as happy and as content, as they could be right now. Nothing else in the world mattered to them except this blissful moment of post-sex bliss and comfort.

"Hmmm. Hee heeh, love you, 'Daddy' Tails." Cream cooed, giggling happily as she curled up on his right side with a kiss being planted on his cheek.

"Same here, we'll be one very happy family yet, darling. All three of us, perhaps with plenty of little Buns in the oven on the way." Vanilla cooed lovingly on his left side, making sure to lay high enough so that her breasts provided a pillow-like comfort for Tails' face.

Tails let out a sigh of contentment as he passed out between his two rabbit lovers, expecting Baby Buns from each of them in the near future when considering how virile Foxes tend to be.

"Heh, it's just like she said would happen; We bonded, in a very unique and special way, but now.....all is good between Cream and I. Between all of us. Boy am I going to be busy being a father sometime in the near future." Tails pondered this to himself, feeling both frisky Rabbit women clutching his cock from underneath the blankets on reflex.

**End of Chapter**

**To Be continued....?**

**This has been for Anon, thanks for reading..**

  
  
  
  



End file.
